drugs money boarding school alcohol fast cars
by BurnmyDread
Summary: Ugh, long title. Roxas and Sora go to a boarding school for art to pursue there own dreams, then those dreams suddently change to better ones. Full Summary and title inside lol 2nd Kingdom Hearts Fic, first Chapter KH fanfic lol. Please Read. AU/Yaoi/ect


**Alright! First Kingdom Hearts Chapter fic! lol Excitement in the air! Has been an idea in my dead for a while but I sat there going "is it to cliche? Will people think the chara's arn't canon enough? What if I suck and mess up the whole series for everyone? WHAT IF BECAUSE OF THIS FANFIC PEOPLE DIE!" Then I realized I was being weird lol but in anycase, I decided to do it to at least get it out there, you know? Might as well.**

**Title: **drugs, money, boarding school, alcohol, fast cars and dynamite

**Chapter: **1, in which the twins show up

**Summary: **Roxas and Sora are ready to do what they always dreamed of, so they apply to a school that'll help them get there. But the students, particularly one, has other ideas, to have them both in a rock band.

**Couple: **Akuruko (Main), Soriku, Demion, (Yaoiness and others...)

**Recommended Listening:**

_Arigato - Home Made Kazuko_

_Let it out - Miho Fukuhara_

_Houkiboshi - Younha_

_Alones - Aqua Times_

_Asterisk* - Orange Range_

_Uso - SID_

_Life is a boat - Rie Fu_

_Melissa - Porno Graffiti_

**Warnings: **Slight OOC (On accident), Gayness and Yaoi (Because I'm a weirdo), Mature stuff in later chapters maybe... still deciding...

* * *

**"What's you favorite thing about being a rockstar?"**

**"Um... Drugs... money... women... alcohol... fast cars... and dynamite."**

**"Wow... you do that every day?"**

**"No no... Just the Dynamite."**

**- Guess who said this (It's slightly paraphrased)**

* * *

The butterflies in Roxas's stomach made him both excited and ill, and he was having a hard time deciding which he was more of. Apparently, Sora had easier decided which _he _was more of, sugar.

"This is going to be awesome!" Sora cried out, nearly jumping on Roxas's lap. The blonde sighed, hoping his twin brother wasn't causing too much of a disturbance among the people on the bus.

Although Roxas had to agree, he didn't share the brunette's enthusiasm. He was currently on a bus to the Twilight School for Art, a boarding school that he was currently having mixed feelings about. When their mom first told them about the school, excitement was clear on both of their faces.

They both had their reasons, Roxas wanted to become a photographer, to see his work up in galleries all over the world and smile when people would look at them, hoping to see the deeper meaning in something he knew was for his eyes only.

Sora, however, wanted to deal with music. He played the drums, able to keep any beat since he was a child, and wanted to be in a band and have fame he couldn't even image. Of course, having groupies was the down side. Since the boy was gay, he had no interest in thing like that, but the fame and fortune was definitely appealing.

And now, finally appealing their cases to there mom well enough, they were being sent off to the school that would make there dreams come true as soon as the school term started, both entering in as Sophomores.

He just hoped to make it threw the year. Being away from home was such a new experience for them both, but Roxas as the only one that seemed to understand. Sora sensed his twins discomfort and sat down calmly, gripping his twins hand. "I'm nervous too," Sora admitted with a smile. "but, I'm excited too! Come on, smile! This is going to be fun."

Roxas nodded and replied with a grin that added to the brunettes excited attitude. Finally the bus pulled into a large, grassy lawn. The two boys heard there stop and got the bus driver to help them pull their bags from the luggage holder, leaving them there, in front of the enormous school.

As the bus pulled away, Sora took Roxas's hand and began to walk up the lawn on a small cement path. Roxas took the moment to look at the building. Large walls towering about a million feet above him made him feel tiny, covered in vines of ivy trailing upwards. The doors all looked huge, the one him front of him probably the biggest. It was the center of all the buildings, which looked to only be 3 from the front, but by the proportion of it, he knew there was more.

The door opened abruptly and a man stood there with tanned skin and long, trailing silver hair. He looked at the two rather uninterested, but walked up to the two of them with a feeling of power and confidence that made the two feel underdressed and overrated.

"Hello, I take it you are the two new boys whose applications I have recently accepted." The man said, speaking with authority. When both boys nodded, he continued. "I am the headmaster, Xemnas. Follow me into the office."

The turned and walked away, not looking back as if he knew they would absolutely follow him, no questions asked. The did of course, but it was still intimidating. As they followed him into the building, Xemnas continued his rant about the school. "We have had a success rate of 96% at his school. We send to the world all of our greatest and they all get jobs they love. We pride ourselves on the art we put together here. We strive of individuality and hope you do the same." It sounded like he had repeated this a few hundred times.

"The school was founded by Ansem the wise in…"

He continued to talk, but the two boys were more memorized by the interior of the room. All the walls painted over or covered in some type of amazing artwork. A glass case full of award winning pieces and autographed pictures stood next to another large door with the number 1 on it, the center piece of the whole room.

"Anyway, let's get you all settled in." He opened the door and motioned to someone inside until a boy with wavy hair, spiked upward came out of the room. He wore mostly camo with a black shirt and a grin on his face.

"Sup?" He asked, raising a hand in greeting.

"This is Hayner. He is an spray paint artist here and your roommate."

"Whose roommate?" Roxas had to ask.

"Both of you." Xemnas explained. "The rooms hold 3 people. Now, Hayner will show you around. Your class schedules are in your rooms, I expect to see you both at dinner." With a curt nod, he turned and walked off, leaving them in the mercy of the grinning boy.

"Well, come on." He said, motioning to a hall way. "Were in room 113. Its downstairs, so you wont have to carry those up any stairs. Come on."

Without another word, the two followed again mindlessly.

"…Do you two talk at all? Or are you guys one of those weird twins that never talk to anyone but each other, ever."

"No!" Sora replied, breaking the silence. "I mean… this is all just a lot to take in!" He cried out happily. "This place is so amazing!"

"Yeah, tons of people want to live here, but the only accept the best of the best! You guys must be really good." Hayner compliment.

Roxas felt his pride well up.

"Here we are!" Hayner said, stopping at a door with the numbers 113 on it. "Home sweet home. They usually have keys made, but it'll still be a while before you guys get yours so I'll just leave mine around for the last person in the room to leave. Work with you guys?"

Roxas nodded while Sora actually answered with words. "Yup, works for me."

Satisfied, Hayner opened the door and lead the two in, allowing them to dumb the bags on the floor. "Well, you two can fight over those two beds, I just want this side." Hayner's side of the room was already personalized, the walls spray painted in a mural of a huge clock tower, the sun setting behind it.

"…That's awesome." Roxas said, finally talking.

"Thanks. One weekend, you should go see it. It's a real place here, you know? Me and some friends like to sit on top of it and watch the sun set."

"I will." Roxas smiled.

"I call this side!" Sora cheered, jumping onto the bed at the opposite side of the room as Hayner, leaving Roxas the middle of the room. The blonde didn't mind actually. He sat on his new bed, finding it actually comfier then his room at home.

Roxas pulled his bag from the floor into his lap and set in on the bed next to him, unzipping it. He was excited to get started in making the room his own when a knock came from the door.

The two looked at Hayner, still not comfortable with opening the door like they lived there and the boy realized he'd have to be in charge for a while.

"Hello?" Hayner called, walking towards the door.

"Give us the new kids!" A voice yelled with a laugh in its tone.

Sora and Roxas quickly froze and looked at Hayner. He boy just grinned and began to open the door.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! O_o Please don't hate me if this sucks _ I'm just trying to do something fun! Please tell me what you think! All comments accepted!**

**...Push da button O_o**


End file.
